This invention relates to a method for joining a plug connector to a flat ribbon cable. This invention also relates to a cable particularly utilizable in performing the method of the invention.
As described in the publication "Abgeschirmtes Rundleiter-Bandkabel" ("Shielded Round Conductor Ribbon Cable") of the firm Thomas & Betts, it has been customarily necessary with shielded flat ribbon cables to interrupt or totally sever the shielding at a connection site along the cable in order to apply a plug connector, exemplarily by the conventional cutting-clamping method. In the use of that method, the plug connector must be simple to apply and should be specifically designed to minimize damage to the shielding and the cable. In order to so minimize damage, separate connections for the shielding at the plug connector must be made.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved method for joining or attaching a plug connector to a flat ribbon cable.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method wherein the attachment of the plug connector to the shielded cable can be effectuated without elaborate severing and reconnections of the shielding.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a flat ribbon cable which is specially adapted for use in the improved method of the present invention.